Linc and Sun Hi
is the friendship/romantic pairing of Linc Harrison and Sun Hi Song in Make It Pop. Nickname * Sinc (S'un Hi/L'inc) * Lini (Lin'c/Sun H'I) * Lin Hi '('Lin'''c/Sun '''Hi) * Linc Hi '('Linc/Sun Hi) * Slinci (S'un H'i and Linc) (by Megan Lee and Vinson Tran) Moments The following is a set a moments in each episode in Make It Pop. Please only add facts, and no false information or you could be blocked. Season 2 The Gift * When Sun Hi wishes for a miracle that is when Linc showed up. * Linc told Sun Hi that she had a beautiful name. * Sun Hi thought he was a cute fan following her. * Sun Hi thought Linc was flirting. * Sun Hi said "Flirt much?" And Linc replied,"When it works." This implies he thought Sun Hi was reacting to his flirting. * Linc figures out a way for Corki to stay at Mackendrick Prep which makes Sun Hi happy. * When Sun Hi sees Linc leaving she runs after him to thank him but then he disappears. * Sun Hi believes Linc is a angel. Think * When Sun Hi asks for one person that could fill her wildest dreams that is when Linc appeared. * Sun Hi was impressed by Linc's guitar skills. * Linc wants to be in Sun Hi's band. Robomania * Linc tells Sun Hi that she is great performer. * Linc says that Sun Hi needs him in her new band. * When no one was going to watch Sun Hi perform, Linc called some people and then a bunch of people showed up to watch her perform but he made her his opening act. My Way or the Highway * Linc thinks if him and Sun Hi become a band then they will be great. * Sun Hi agrees to be in Linc's band but only if they are a equal duo. * Sun Hi and Linc give each other different makeovers so they can figure out what kind of look to have. * Sun Hi and Linc performed together and the crowd loved their performance. Oh, Boys * Sun Hi gets jealous that Linc is more popular than she is. * Sun Hi starts being nice to Linc so that he would let her have control but it didn't work. * Sun Hi tries hypnotizing Linc but she accidentally hypnotizes herself and then Linc was able to control her. * Linc and Sun Hi performed but Linc took all the spotlight and Sun Hi was unaware of what was happening. Potato Power *Sun Hi decides she wants to fire Linc from her band. *Jodi thinks Sun Hi and Linc are very similar. *Everytime Sun Hi tries to tell Linc she can't work with him, he interrupts her and says something nice. *Linc apologized and said he wants to work as equals, and that they will from then on preform as a duo. *Sun Hi says that whenever she is around Linc she gets nervous and forgets what to say and that she gets butterflies in her stomach when she is around him. *Sun Hi decides to just tell him the news over text, accidently putting "I can't 'walk' with you" instead of "I can't 'work' with you." *Linc replies with a "cool" but later overhears Sun Hi talking to the girls about how she fired Linc and he was cool with it. *Linc watches the girls preform their reunited number and storms off in disbelief and angrily afterwards. The Mirror * When Sun Hi realizes she sent Linc the wrong text she felt really bad. * Sun Hi ends up ruining Linc's performance and she has embarrassed Linc for the second time. * Linc gets so upset, he decides to make his own band that would make no one remember that XOIQ ever existed. It's a Twin Thing * Sun Hi has Corki spy on Linc to see if he has made a band. Fashion 911 *Sun Hi talks to the Sun Hi Nation when Linc interferes and tells the Nation that XOIQ was coming to an end. *Linc seems to enjoy teasing Sun Hi. * Linc complements Sun Hi by saying that she rocked the runway and she agrees with him and smiles. Spring Fling * Sun Hi complements Linc for his napkin folding skills. * Valerie notices Linc and Sun Hi flirting with each other but Sun Hi immediately denies it. * Sun Hi asks Linc why his parents didn't come for family week and he got upset and avoided the question. * Sun Hi asks Linc for a 5 minute truce so they can talk about his parents. * Linc tells Sun Hi that his parents always travels so he doesn't really see them and he was basically raised by his butler Cyril. * Sun Hi starts to feel empathy for Linc and asks Sun Mi to bring Cyril to make Linc happy. * At the spring fling Linc and Sun Hi sit by each other and Sun Hi says she was impressed by Linc. * Linc dances while Sun Hi was performing on stage. * Linc thanks Sun Hi for bringing Cyril to the dance. Submission Impossible * Cyril thanks Sun Hi for bringing him to the school to spend time with Linc. * Linc taught Sun Hi how to fold a napkin into a tulip. * Sun Hi gave it to Cyril and Cyril said Linc taught her well. * Before Cyril left he gave Linc a 12 pack of underwear and Linc seemed embarrassed because Sun Hi was there. * When Cyril left Sun Hi noticed Linc started to cry. * Sun Hi likes to tease Linc. Scuttlebutt * They both were in Ms. Diona's office looking for they Band Blast acceptance letters. * Linc's band gets accepted in Band Blast and gloats. * Sun Hi can't find hers and squeals and Linc teases her. * Linc gives her advice on how to get back into Band Blast. * Linc laughs as Sun Hi attempts to ask DJ Maxwell if XOIQ can be in Band Blast. * Towards the end of the episode Linc finds XO-IQ's golden record * Linc says that he and Sun Hi are a perfect match but then immediately says that their bands are a perfect match. * Linc wants to face XO-IQ in Band Blast because he wants to beat Sun Hi. * Sun Hi takes a selfie with to commentate her success into Band Blast. * Linc tells Sun Hi to make sure XO-IQ bring their all to Band Blast and he'll do the same. Triangles * Sun Hi attempts to trick Linc into hanging out with Mr. Stark but that backfires when Linc says that they should hang out with Mr. Stark together. * Linc starts naming a bunch uncommon instruments and Sun Hi had no idea what any of them were so he question if she really was a musician. * Linc decided it would be fun if they use the instruments to perform together. * Sun Hi admits she had fun and gave Linc a high five. * Linc says that his band will still win and then Sun Hi mistakenly agrees with him. Get on the Bus! * Linc teases Sun Hi about loosing her band mate until he realized he lost Alex. * When they call Corki, Sun Hi holds Linc's arm. * While they were calling Alex and Jodi they bumped into each other. * Sun Hi teases Linc about not looking for Alex and Jodi. * They find Jodi and Alex but they all ended up missing the bus. Reality Bites * Linc teases Sun Hi by saying she doesn't know how to share the spotlight. * In Sun Hi's interview she says that if XOIQ wasn't participating in Band Blast then L3 would probably win. * The producer edited Sun Hi's interview to make it look like she has a crush on Linc. * The producer asked Sun Hi if she had feelings for Linc and she was being very defensive about it. * The producer showed Sun Hi Linc's interview and he said Sun Hi is the most talented, beautiful, and complicated girl he has ever met. And when the producer asked if he liked Sun Hi he was defensive too. * Sun Hi was shocked that Linc said that so she allowed the producer to keep her interview. * Sun Hi said that she is going to beat Linc at Band Blast no matter how she feels about him. * Linc puts his arm around Sun Hi after they were finish singing Where Our Hearts Go and Sun Hi smiled and didn't push him away. * When Linc puts his arm around Sun Hi she smiled at him and she started to blush and had a confused face. She was thinking if she really does like Linc or not. * It's revealed that Sun Hi and Linc do have feelings for each other. Band Blast Off * Sun Hi and Linc kissed. * During their performance, Misfits, they kept looking at each other. Similarities and Differences Similarities * They both have a band. * They are both lead. * They both are rivals. * They both have the same color of their eyes. * They both have a passion for music and enjoy being in the spotlight. * They both sing duet the song No Way. * They both are main characters. * They both want the spotlight. * They both like each other. * They both like to tease each other. * They both sing I Promise You That. * They are both very competitive. Differences * Linc is a boy; Sun Hi is a girl. * Linc's hair is black. Sun Hi original hair is brown. And now it's pink. * Sun Hi has a blog, Linc doesn't have one. * Sun Hi is in XO-IQ, Linc is in L3. *Sun Hi has been at Mackendrick Prep longer than Linc. *Linc plays the guitar and sings and Sun Hi dances and sings. *Sun Hi has a twin sister and Linc does not have any known siblings. *Sun Hi wears colorful clothes and Linc wears dark clothes. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Rival pairings